In the mining industry it is known to encase hose or cable or both within a flexible chain for the purpose of protecting, supporting and routing said cable or hose. The chain is flexible as it is constructed from a plurality of links pivotally connected in serial fashion about transverse axes. Each link may comprise end and side walls connected and arranged to define an enclosed duct through which both the hose or cable passes. At least one of the walls of each link is removable to allow access to the duct and both the cables or hoses therein.
One disadvantage with existing linear link carrying chains such as that disclosed for example in international patent application PCT/AU2006/001129 is that the connections securing the removable side walls to the end walls of the links are subject to failure. These connections comprise sets of flanges on the inside edges of the side walls in which slide and are received in slots formed in the adjacent portions of the end walls. The flanges have enlarged rounded ends which seat within correspondingly shaped slots. The flanges however extend substantially at right angles to the side walls and they are subject to tearing at their bases from the forces imposed by the stressed and deformed side walls when routing around corners and bends. A further disadvantage with the aforementioned prior art chain links is that the flange and slot configuration requires precise machining and is not suitable for manufacture by lower cost moulding techniques.
It is therefore an object of this invention to ameliorate or address one or more of the aforementioned disadvantages.